


I owe you my life

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I need you, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles, master Tim - Freeform, sfw, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSPsmIB2-U8CMjknea-jJ6KISOcXZ7eBxQfi5CUhWjZ-OJt9hJQ4w





	I owe you my life

**Author's Note:**

> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSPsmIB2-U8CMjknea-jJ6KISOcXZ7eBxQfi5CUhWjZ-OJt9hJQ4w

You ran your hand up and down the side of his body, breathing unevenly.  
Sensing you grew smaller by the second, he softly asked;  
"How are you, lovely?"

You moaned quietly, feeling your heart would break apart without him.

"I just want you near me"  
"Don't worry, baby. I'm here" he whispered and held you tighter.

His reasurance made your mind relax and vulnerable and you pressed yourself against him. Skin to skin and he was still too far away so you grabbed his arm and wrapped it over yourself and squeezed it hard, feeling like you wanted to cry.

"I just need you" you begged "Don't leave me"

He propped himself up a little.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere, what are you talking about?"

Your eyes quickly wandered the room and you rolled over in his arms, facing his wonderful exterior where your hands immediately found their way to his gorgeous face, tracing his beard and nose with your fingers. Very small, you nestled even more in his embrace and rested your head on his arm. His hand gently caressed your shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

You didn't answer as you fidgeted next to him, moaning a little.

"I feel so little right now and I just need you to be near me"

He chuckled and inhaled your bedroom scent, knowing what you meant, he kissed your face softly.  
"My little babygirl" he assured and lulled you in his nearness. Running his hand over your forehead and hair. "I'm here"


End file.
